Reduced to Normal
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Jealous that Brick has fallen in love with a different redhead, Princess gives Blossom Antidote X to remove her powers. Now fighting monsters has never been harder, but seeing Brick's love for her has never been easier.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it has been a long time since my last Blossom and Brick fanfic but for those of you who liked my last story here's another one! XD**

**This is my first Blossom and Brick multi-chapter story and I'm going to try and complete this during the summer so I won't have to worry about it when I start college. Anyways, without a further of do- my new story! Please enjoy!**

"Reduced to Normal"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Blossom and Brick; minor Bubbles and Boomer, Buttercup and Butch

Romance

Rated k+

Summary: Jealous that Brick has fallen in love with a different redhead, Princess gives Blossom Antidote X to remove her powers. Now Blossom is powerless against monsters, a spoiled rich girl and her red eyed crush.

(Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The beginning<p>

* * *

><p>Princess looked impatient at the working scientists. "Can't you work any faster!"<p>

"We're doing the best we can. Wait a few more minutes and we'll be done." One replied.

"Well hurry up! My daddy isn't paying you to laze around!"

Princess walked out of the laboratory, walked past all her father's cars, through the hall with a thousand paintings, marched up the golden stairs and made a left, entering the 20th room in the hall.

She jumped on her ultra large pink bed. She looked up and glared at a certain picture that contained hundreds of darts.

"I will get my revenge Blossom Utonium…just you wait…"

She pulled out a locket with a photo of a male with red eyes and red hair. Princess sighed dreamily before looking back at the photo with the darts, practically growling. "you took away Brick from me so I'm going to take something away from you."

/Knock-Knock/

The teenage girl looked back at her and yelled "What?"

A fat man entered the room and the girl instantly grew happy. "Daddy!"

He pulled out a bottle with the words 'Antidote X'. Princess squealed in delight and hugged her father. "Thank you daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She took the bottle from his hands, smiling evilly. _'Blossom…your daddy might have given you powers but my daddy can take them away.' _"Whahahahahahaha!"

**A/N: Yeah I know pretty short but that's because it's only the introduction. My second chapter, which if you liked this story so far, has already been completed and it is 10 pages long! LOL yay! I'm hoping that 5 people at least review before I post my next chapter! Please review . **

**Brick and Blossom 4ever!**

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. If you like SasuSaku from Naruto, I updated a new story! If you have nothing to do please have a look at it! Thank you!**


	2. Average

**A/N: Hello everyone and Happy 4th of July! I'm so happy that I got 7 reviews! Thanks-**

**Skye96**

**Charisma**

**Koleen**

**WonderBlossom**

**Dreamer-Girl97**

**Afnad Chaid**

**Ruby Romance**

**for encouraging me to update! Hope you guys love this new chapter! There is finally BlossomandBrick moments! LOL Yay!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Average<p>

* * *

><p>"Admit it Brick! You're just jealous I got the highest score in English!" Blossom huffed, turned her head to the side with her chin up.<p>

The redhead boy next to her only laughed as he looked down at her. "You wish! Reading's a waste of time! I have a life you know and I don't plan on wasting it on some stupid book!"

Students in the hallway sweatdropped at the sight of the two redheads arguing while they walked to lunch. They argued daily but that didn't mean the average students at Pokey Oaks High weren't used to it. In fact, most were surprised that they even talked at all! It was obvious that both were opposites. Brick Mojo was a sports star while Blossom was an academic achiever.

The male always wore a black jacket with red stripes on the bottom of the jacket and collar (the jacket is never zipped up, showing off the red shirt he had underneath) and black baggy pants. They matched his red high top converses, black gloves that revealed his fingertips, and his red cap with black stripes (which he wore backwards, releasing his bangs through the hole). His look was completed with a black belt that had a red R (and no it doesn't stand for team Rocket lol)

The pink eyed girl, however, always wore an innocent strapless dark pink dress with a pink leather men sleeveless jacket (This jacket was never zipped up and only the side of her breast). On the left side of the jacket was the letter P in yellow. That same P could be found on the ring she wore above her black glass that revealed her finger tips. The collar of her jacket and her wrist bands were red-white-red. She wore a white belt with 3 jewels (red, blue, green) and in the center was a pink P. She too wore red converses but they were low cut. To top off her look, she wore her hair in a large red bow.

"Reading is not a waste! You can learn a lot of things from books! You're just not smart enough to understand these kinds of things." Blossom countered.

"Not smart enough! Is that why I beat you in the math test we just had 3rd period?" Brick smirked, knowing this was going to upset her.

"It was a team test! That doesn't count!" The female reported as she looked up at him. She sometimes hated the fact that the top of her head only reached his chin. It made her feel like a child when next to him. "I told them how to solve for the problems but they still couldn't figure it out!"

"Maybe you ain't such a good teacher." Brick stated with a smirk. "My team understood me without any problems."

Blossom huffed. "Please, you probably gave them all the answers."

"Don't be such a sore loser pinky."

An angry vein appeared on her forehead. "Hmp! Would a sore loser do this?"

With that, the girl used one of her hands, shoved him and sent him flying into his locker. Some of the students jumped when they heard Brick slam into his locker and others were already used to it. But in total, no one was surprised to see the Rowdyruff Boy in his locker with the metal front of his locker behind him. His body had flattened the cover of the locker and the metal had squished his stuff.

Brick groaned as he continued to sit in his locker before glaring at the Powerpuff.

"Again! Damn it Powerpuff this is the 45th time this week, and its only Tuesday!"

Blossom giggled. "If you're so annoyed then maybe you shouldn't be breaking them."

"You shoved me in here Ms. Supposedly Goody two-Shoes!" Brick barked. "You're so lucky I don't report you to the principal's office!"

The redhead girl glared. "I did nothing wrong!"

The red eyed boy smirked. "You bullied me…again!"

She was about to report that she hadn't when she decided it would be a good time to tease him.

"Awww is the big wough rowdywuff woy being bullied by a widdle Powewuff?" Blossom mocked in a baby tone.

The boy glared as he lifted himself from his locker but grinned. "Wes. Bwossom is a bowy."

Blossom pouted and unconsciously brought her face closer to his. "Bwossom did wothing wong."

Brick brought his face closer to hers. "Bwossom did."

"And Buttercup wants kissy face redheads to move out of the way so she can get something to eat!" Buttercup yelled in frustration.

The reds jumped away from each other and turned bright pink, finally noticing that the Greens had been behind them the whole time. Butch smirked, knowing he was going to tell Boomer this later but Buttercup continued to look pissed, probably because she didn't have breakfast and was EXTREMELY hungry.

"FINALLY!" The black haired girl shouted as she pushed the doors to the cafeteria, Butch followed closely as he continued to smirk.

Both teens couldn't look at each other anymore, especially since their faces were still pink.

"Stupid Butch…" She heard him mutter as he went back to his locker. Brick picked up the bended metal and punched it back to its flat surface. Then he slammed it back in its place.

Blossom continued to look at the ground and probably wouldn't have snapped out of her gaze if the red eyed teen hadn't smacked her playfully behind her head.

"Are you coming or what?" Brick snapped before walking to the Cafeteria doors.

The long haired red glared. "I'm coming!"

Both walked to the table where their siblings were currently sitting. Bubbles and Boomer were wrapped in each others arms while Buttercup and Butch were having an eating contest. That or either they were extremely hungry.

"Hi Blossom! Hi Brick!" Bubbles cheerful greeted. Boomer nodded his greetings but the Greens continued to eat their meals.

"Hi Bubbles! Boomer!" The redheaded girl replied but Brick only sat next to her, across from the blues. She narrowed her eyes at her counterpart. "How rude! At least say hi."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Hiiiiii…." He groaned.

The blues giggled, not at his tone but because he had obeyed Blossom. However, the pink female didn't notice that fact, rather how rude that sounded. But she ignored it when she saw the lunch line.

"Look! The lines shorter. I'm going to go get something to eat. You guys wanna come?" She asked the couple and the boy who was at her left.

"Hm…I'm not really that hungry…" Bubbles replied slowly.

"Come on Bubbles you have to eat." Boomer told her in a worried tone. "You could get sick if you don't eat and look how skinny you are. I don't want my cute little Bubbles to faint during cheerleading practice today." He then kissed her forehead. Bubbles giggled cutely and said. "Okay, I'll go eat."

"Hey losers!" An annoying voice entered their conversation. All glared at the redhead who stood by their table.

"What do you want?" Buttercup demanded through her stuffed mouth.

Princess glared at the green Powerpuff. "Go back to stuffing your mouth you dirty peasant!"

"WHAT?" Buttercup yelled, standing up.

"Buttercup relax. What DO you want Princess?" Blossom asked, narrowing her eyes.

"None of your bees wax!" Was her reply before turning to the other redhead, there she suddenly became shy "Sooo…Brick. Wanna go get something to eat with me after school?"

Blossom couldn't deny the jealousy she felt at that moment, and her urge to lash out Princess but she held her tongue, not wanting to draw attention from the crowd that was watching them. _'Please don't say yes…'_

Brick snorted. "No thanks. Not interested."

Princess's smile fell and was replaced with anger. "You can't be rejecting ME!"

"Get it through your head! He is!" Buttercup yelled.

"I think you should go now." Boomer warned her.

She glared at him. "I don't have to listen to YOU!"

"Maybe you should." Butch said.

"And if I don't?" Princess commanded.

"Then prepare to have your face rearranged!" Buttercup shouted as she started to walk towards her. "Let's see how much Brick's gonna like you when I'm done with you!"

The unwanted redhead glared but took a step back. "I'm not finished!" She looked at Brick one last time. "You will be mine!"

Brick snorted again. "Keep dreaming…wait…please don't. That's kind of disturbing."

The girls giggled as Princess left their table angrily.

"Now that that's over with. Let's go eat!" Blossom stated.

(Scene Change)

"Blossom…can I talk to you for a second?" Bubbles asked from across the lunch table.

"Sure Bubbles!" Blossom answered with a smile. She was about to ask Brick to take care of her drink when she realized he would probably prank her through it. She turned to her sister instead. "Buttercup, take care of my drink please."

"Yeah yeah…" Buttercup answered as she ate her second burger.

Both girls stood up and walked to the girls' restroom, leaving Buttercup with the three guys.

(Scene Change)

"So Blossom, when are you going to ask out Brick?" Was Bubbles question when she had checked that all the stalls were empty.

The redhead turned pink at her sister's question. "What makes you think I am!"

"Come on Blossom! I saw how jealous you were when Princess asked him out!"

The pink Powerpuff rolled her eyes. _'I should have known Bubbles would have been looking at me.'_

"So when?" Bubbles pressed.

"Never."

The blonde pouted. "Why not?"

"Because he would laugh at me if I ever did that!" Blossom answered with hidden depression.

"You know he wouldn't do that! That would be the best day of his life if you asked him out!"

"Yeah right."

"Of course I'm right!" Bubbles added. "It's so obvious that he has a huge crush on you!"

"Please. He says that Dexter and I belong together since we're both geeks." Blossom said in anger and disappoint.

"That's because he's jealous! He knows Dexter has a crush on you and uses it to hide his own! But really he can't stand the fact that's there's another guy who wants to have you!" Bubbles giggled. "I bet you he really wants to kick his butt and make him move out of town. And not only to Dexter but any guy whose secret crushing on you."

Blossom blushed, letting her sister's words sink into her. _'Maybe…she's right…'_

(Scene Change)

"I'm bored." Buttercup groaned right after her sisters left.

Butch smirked. "Wanna play soccer? We have 15 minutes left."

"Hell yeah!" Buttercup agreed. She turned to his brothers. "You too play! We can have a 2 on 2 this way!"

"But…what about Bubbles and Blossom?" Boomer asked.

"Come on Boomer! Don't be like that!" Brick said as he and the Greens stood up. "You know Bubbles will know you're playing soccer. After all, we've ditched them before."

Boomer looked uncertain but stood up and followed his brothers and Buttercup anyways. However, they all forgot about Blossom's drink.

(Scene Change)

Princess leaned against the outside wall of the restroom, listening in to Blossom and Bubbles conversation. She had seen them into enter and knew that this was going to be important.

"Yeah right." She heard Blossom say sarcastically.

"Of course I'm right!" Bubbles said. "It's so obvious that he has a huge crush on you!"

Princess eyes widened, shocked at first before she narrowed her eyes. _'I knew it!'_

"Please. He says that Dexter and I belong together since we're both geeks."

The redhead smirked._ 'Got that right…'_

"That's because he's jealous! He knows Dexter has a crush on you and uses it to hide his own! But really he can't stand the fact that's there's another guy who wants to have you!" She heard Bubbles giggle. "I bet you he really wants to kick his butt and make him move out of town. And not only to Dexter but any guy whose secret crushing on you."

The daughter of a billionaire growled quietly and walked away. _'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew she was in the way of me and Brick living happily ever after!' _

She looked towards the counterparts' table and noticed that they were gone but that Blossom's drink (she had seen her get this in the lunch line) was still there.

She smirked. _'Perfect…'_

(Scene Change)

Bubbles and Blossom walked to their now empty table.

"Oh no!" Bubbles panicked. "Where did they-?"

"It's alright Bubbles. They probably just went to go play soccer." Her sister answered. "Though it would have been nice if they waited for us."

"We should hurry then! The bell might ring at any minute!" The blonde advised.

The redhead only smiled. "You go on ahead. I know you're anxious to see Boomer. I still have to finish my drink since Buttercup couldn't take it with her."

"Ok! But hurry!" Bubbles said as she used her super speed to exit the building.

Blossom grabbed her cup of a strawberry smoothie and chugged it down in one gulp. She was ready to run after her sister when suddenly an uneasy feeling entered her stomach. Instead, the girl quickly ran to the restroom, arriving just in time to vomit.

She didn't know how long she threw up. All that Blossom knew was the moment she looked up, gasping, she noticed that her vomit was black. She was too shocked to be disgusted.

"What the-?"

It looked like oil but had no smell. She was also surprised that her stomach ache was gone and the feeling of throwing up had vanished.

'_What is going on?'_

/BRINGGGG/

Blossom gasped; the sound of the lunch bell surprised her. She could hear the sounds of students walking to their classrooms, chit-chatting away. She looked back down to the oil substance and thought about what she was about to do. At the end, she sighed and flushed the toilet. _'It couldn't have been anything serious….right?'_

(Scene Change)

/VERUMMMMMMM/

"Excellent job everyone! Your airplanes all worked!" Their physics teacher said to the class, smiling brightly. Students cheered, pointing to their airplanes that were currently flying in the sky. The Powerpuffs rested by the edge of the roof of the 3 story building; the other teenagers were in the middle.

"Our airplane totally kicks ass!" Buttercup stated as she fly their plane.

"And it's all thanks to my genius blueprints." Blossom added.

"And my designer skills!" Bubbles included.

"And my steady hands!" Buttercup concluded.

The girls laughed, glad that they all took part in creating something amazing.

/BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG/

Students cheered at the sound of the dismissal bell. The teacher and the rest of the class went downstairs, leaving the Powerpuffs by themselves.

"Yes! Thursday over and tomorrows Friday!" Buttercup yelled in happiness.

"I'm just glad I don't have practice until 4 o'clock. That gives me time to hang out with Boomer!" The cheerleader of the group said in a cheery voice.

"Yuck! I don't even want to know what your doing!" The Green added with a playful disgusted tone.

The girls laughed.

"I think I'll just go eat." Buttercup decided. "What about you Blossom?"

"I'll join you." The redhead stated.

"Okay! Last one to the Professors is a rotten egg!" Buttercup and Blossom stood by the edge, preparing to take off.

"I want to race!" Bubbles stated, standing next to Blossom.

"I thought you wanted to hang out with Boomer?" The redhead asked in confusion.

"I do but I don't want to miss a chance to beat you two!" The Blue of the group stated. "He'll understand when I come back."

"Okay then! Ready... Set...GO!" Blossom yelled as they all jumped. Her sisters flew rapidly through the sky but the redhead found herself heading straight to the ground. _'WHATTT! WHY AREN'T I FLYING!'_ She thought in panic.

She tried to use her mind to fly but nothing happened. But other instincts took over, like the one that made her release a loud scream. "AHHHH!"

She closed her eyes and covered her face when her arms, tears flying up as she continued to go down. She embraced for impact. However, something less hard than the cement made contact with her.

Blossom opened her eyes slowly and looked straight into a pair of red ones. She blinked in confusion but realized that she was Brick's arms and that hers instantly wrapped around his neck. They were still a few feet in the air.

He smirked. "Where you trying to leave a whole in the ground or did you want to see if you could commit suicide?"

But he knew something was wrong the moment he heard her scream. He could feel her arms shaking and saw how there were tears on the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

The female gulped and said very quietly. "Pl-Please…pu-put me do-wn."

The Red boy nodded as he gently made his way back to the ground. Some people were looking over, whispering amongst themselves. But Blossom didn't notice.

Brick landed by his brothers and just as he landed Blue and Green sisters arrived.

"Blossom?" Buttercup asked with concern.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles inquired worriedly.

"I…I don't know…" She answered as Brick let her go. The pink eyed girl breathed in deeply and exhaled. But nothing came out. "My ice breath…"

"Blossom?" Bubbles said, panicking.

Then in a quick moment, the long red headed girl slapped her counterpart. Everyone stared in surprise. Brick simply blinked, twice, in confusion. He felt nothing.

Blossom, on the other hand, shouted "OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCHHHH!" She held her hand tightly, almost breaking into tears._ 'That hurt!' _"My strength…it's gone…they're all gone…my powers…" She whispered in broken tone.

"WHAT? BUT HOW?" Buttercup demanded, panicking. Everyone else started to worry too, especially her counterpart, who was looking at her with concerned red eyes.

"It's called antidote X." A new voice entered the group.

All 6 pairs of eyes turned to Princess, who was smirking in confidence. However, no one was expecting an angry Buttercup to grab Princess by the collar and slam her to the nearest building.

"What did you do to my sister?" She growled. Butch came from behind the Green female and pulled her off. "Let me at her!" Buttercup yelled, trying to escape from Butch's arms.

"If you kill her now you won't know what happened." Butch said, trying to reason with the toughest member of the Powerpuffs. Buttercup relaxed but only slightly.

"What did you do Princess?" Brick inquired in an angry voice. Princess looked over to her crush, almost growling herself when she saw that he had taken a protective stance in front of her redheaded enemy.

However, she smirked. "It was easy. All I did was pour in some Antidote X into her drink during lunch. The rest happened on its own."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Bubbles asked with her hands over her mouth. Boomer wrapped his arm around her and glared at the spoiled daughter of a billionaire.

"Because I wanted Blossom to realize that the only thing that made her special was her powers! Without them she's a nobody! You hear that Blossom? You're nothing special! You're just a plain normal girl now!" Princess yelled.

Brick clenched his teeth as while as his fists. He had every urge to go over there and rip her mouth off.

"Say goodbye to your glory days Blossom Utonium because without your powers you can't save the day and you can't be a Powerpuff girl! You're just useless now!" Princess concluded.

"That's it! You just earned yourself a Buttercup beating! No charges!" The black haired female yelled.

"Wait!" Bubbles interrupted, standing between Princess and the charging Buttercup. "Maybe the Professor can help!"

"Great idea Bubbles! Maybe the Professor can help Blossom get her powers back!" Boomer said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"It's worth a shot!" Butch added. "Let's go Buttercup! Kicking her ass won't solve anything."

"It would definitely make me feel better", was her comeback.

Brick turned to Blossom and scooped her up in his arms. She finally snapped out of the trance she was in and looked up her counterpart. "Hey!"

"Don't tell me you expect to fly there. Or do you need another reminder of what happened when you last tried to fly." The red eyed boy asked sarcastically.

Blossom pouted, ready to argue when she saw that her sisters were already flying to their home. "Fine! But you better not drop me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! LOL I know i did! Idk when I'm going to update again but it will be during the summer. **

**Please review! Thanks for reading**

**Your friend**

**Dark Shining Light**


	3. Average Walk

**A/N: LOL hello Brick and Blossom fans! How are you? Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter! I'm really really REALLY happy that you guys liked it! Don't worry! This chapter gots more Blossom and Brick moments! But before that, I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long! Curse my laziness and writing blocks! They're just horrible!**

** ^^ So without a further of do, here's chapter 3! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Average Walk<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry Blossom but we don't have chemical X."<em>

Blossom grabbed her shoes from the corner of the room, tip toeing before walking outside to the hallway. Her mind on the words the Professor told her yesterday.

"_I quit ordering that years ago, seeing that the villains were the only ones using it. It could take up to 6 months to receive another bottle." _

She walked down the stairs before sitting down on the last step, putting on her shoes.

"_Besides, even if we had some chemical X right now we would have to run a couple of tests before we could inject you with it."_

The redhead stood up, walked over to the couch and grabbed her backpack.

"_For you, chemical X would be like blood. Say you take out some blood type A from a human body. You cannot simply add Type A back into that person. They need a different type. We don't know if injecting you with chemical X would give you back your powers or turn you in a monster."_

Blossom sighed as she entered the kitchen before her eyes widened in surprise. She was not exacting the Professor to be up so early.

"Morning Blossom." He said gently as he placed down his apron since he finished making the pancakes.

"Good morning Professor." She greeted back, walking over to the refrigerator and pulled out the loaf of bread.

"Why are you up so early? Usually you and your sisters don't get up until 7:30 to go to school." He stated, watching her place a piece of bread in the toaster.

"It takes 45 minutes to go to school walking so if I left around that time I would be late."

"Oh Blossom, you don't have to walk. I could give you a ride before I go to work." The black haired man said as he picked up his keys from the counter.

"No thank you Professor." Blossom replied as she took out her toast. "I just want to clear out my head."

"Now Blossom, cheer up." He said as he walked over to his creation. "Not having powers isn't so bad. And it will only be for a time being."

"I know Professor. I'll make the best without them."

"That's my girl." The man smiled softly and hugged his daughter. Blossom returned his embrace and after a moment, the redhead pulled away. She grinned. "I have to go now Professor."

"Right. Right. Have fun in school!" The Professor said as he waved off to her.

(Scene Change)

Pure car honks and mild cursing was heard as Blossom came across Townsville's bridge. She looked around, noticing that there wasn't a sidewalk. The redhead sighed as she pulled herself up to the concrete area of the bridge. This was the side of the bridge were all the ropes are attached to the top of the arc.

Carefully, Blossom balanced herself as she walked across the bridge, grabbing onto the rope when she came across it. She looked down, gulping when she saw high she was from the ocean.

'_They really need a sidewalk.'_ The Powerpuff thought, carefully trying to take a step around the rope.

"Hey Pinky!"

"Wah!" She shrieked, nearly falling backwards to the side of the sea. However, a pair of arms went underneath her armpits, catching her while her heels remained on the pavement. She looked up, seeing a familiar face with a red cap.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled, pushing herself up and grabbing on the rope. She glared. "What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that anyway to say thanks to the guy who saved your life."

"You're the reason why I almost fell so it doesn't count." She stated, going around the rope before continuing her dangerous walk.

"What? Can't a friend come and stop to say hi?" He said, lying down on the air as if he was in a pool.

"If its you, I don't think so." The female stated. "Besides." She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Why are you here?"

The guy's eyes widened and he flipped over as if some one had pushed him over. His face turned slightly pink, amusing the girl. _"It's so obvious that he has a huge crush on you!"_

Blossom remembered her sister's words and had to release a small grin.

"I…I…I came…to…." The redheaded boy stopped blushing and turned to smirk at her. "I came to make fun of you! That's it! That's why I'm here!"

Her small grin disappeared and Blossom glared at her counterpart. _'I should have known this guy would never like me!' _"You jerk! Go bug your brothers or Mojo or someone else besides me!"

"But you're super fun to make fun of!" He stated as he watched her watch to the end of the bridge. "Plus now you can't hit me back."

She clenched her teeth and hopped off the bridge and landed on the sidewalk that continued after the bridge. That last phrase honestly hurt her. '_Stupid jerk!_'

Brick instantly felt guilt, knowing that he shouldn't have said that. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You think?" She barked and continued to walk forward in a quick pace. The male landed on the ground before catching up to her.

"Look I'm sorry. That was bad of me to say." He continued. "Will you forgive me?"

"I will if you leave me alone!" Blossom reported, still not looking at him. The redheaded boy stopped walking, feeling depressed. "Do…do you really hate me that much?"

The pink Powerpuff stopped walking too, only a few steps ahead of him. She sighed. "No…I'm just really moody right now. You know, about losing my powers and stuff."

"So you wouldn't mind if I tagged along, right pinky?" He said, walking up to her before ruffling some of her hair. The female pouted. "Hey! Quit that!"

"Make me!" He teased. Blossom grabbed a textbook from her backpack and began to swing it at her companion.

"Hey! Let's not be rash now!" The basketball star shouted, avoiding all her swings as if it would hurt him.

"Awww… don't tell me that this Rowdyruff boy is afraid of a little Powerpuff!" She taunted as she charged at him again.

"I am when she's holding that USA history book!" He said, running away from her.

"Hey get back here!" The girl yelled as she chased after him. The male made a turn in a street where only the cars were parked, probably because the businesses in that area already began working. However he was running in a normal pace while Blossom tried her hardest to catch up to him. _'It makes me sad that he has to pity me by running so slow. But then again, I'm just happy that he's still with me.'_

Suddenly, Brick turned around and caught the girl in one of his strong embraces. This complete shocked the girl, leaving her frozen in his arms.

'_What the-?'_ She thought with a slight blush. Her book was in between their chests but the female could still rest her head on the upper part of his chest. She felt his heart beep against the fabric of his shirt, making her blush color brighten.

"What's wrong pinky? Given up already?" He taunted after a few minutes.

Her anger returned and she instantly started to squirm. "No way! I was just thinking! That's all!"

"Thinking about what?" He asked in a gentle tone that surprised the female. But Blossom pouted and continued to move around while knowing that her squirming wasn't breaking his strong grip. "I was thinking what is it going to take for you to finally let me go!" She said in a louder voice.

"You wanna know?" Brick inquired and gave her a smirk that made the redheaded girl gulp. _'This can't be good!'_

"You have to give me one kiss!" He stated, mostly to tease. But he knew that the true reason was that he wanted it.

Blossom turned red but when she saw that smirk grow, she narrowed her eyes. "Ew! No way!"

"What's wrong? Scared?" He toyed.

"NO!" She shouted. "I just can't understand why you'd want a kiss from ME?"

Knowing that the tables had turned on him, the red eyed boy let her go and turned around so quickly that she hadn't seen the blush that spread across his face.

"Well…" She said, now smirking. She had her hands on her hips (but on hand held her history textbook). "I'm waiting! I want to know why this Rowdyruff boy wants a kiss from a Powerpuff!" Though she sounded cocky, she was actually very excited for his response. _'Maybe he'll tell me that he likes me…'_ The girl hoped so yet she couldn't let him see that part of her...at least not yet.

He took a couple of breaths and turned around. There was no excuse he could give her and he knew that. Time to come out with the truth. _'This is it Brick…it's time to be a man and confess!'_

However, when he saw the smirk she was giving him, the overconfident smile she gave when she knew she won, he couldn't help but to fight back.

'_After all, that's what Rowdyruff boys do best.' _He returned her smirk, making Blossom narrow her eyes and frown, unsure of his sudden change in attitude.

"It was to brag to your nerdy friend Dexter of what he can't get!" He spat, not really thinking about what he just said.

The pink eyed female gasped with widened eyes before clenching her fists and teeth. "What does Dexter have to do with this?"

"Just! That guy annoys me! He follows you around as if you were his owner, that lousy dog! He'll do anything for a bone! To be honest, it's really embarrassing!"

"Please! As if having Princess stalk you around and constantly ask you for dates is any better!"

"At least I tell her off! You only smile and tell him what he wants to hear! As if that's really gonna get rid of him!"

"And how do you know this?" She countered.

Brick paused for a brief second but continued. "It's hard NOT to notice! He makes it SO obvious that he likes you! I mean come on, when he read that one poem he wrote in English class, saying that he had a crush on a girl who was different from the others because she was pure good! Everyone knew he was referring to you and you said, "It was really amazing Dexter!"'

"Well excuse me for having manners! Besides, I don't see why this is any of YOUR concern!"

"Maybe because I'm starting to think that you LIKE the attention this guy is giving you!"

"I didn't ask for him to like me!"

"And you haven't asked him to not like you!"

"Don't be ridicules!"

"I'm ridicules? Says the girl who can't tell a guy she doesn't like him!"

"That's plain rude! Besides, it's not like he's told me he likes me!"

"Well what's going to happen when he does make a move on you huh? What's going to happen when he decides to ask you out?"

Blossom released a deep breath and quietly, but angrily, said, "I'll tell him I'm not interested and that I only see him as a friend."

Brick snorted. "Oh please! You'll probably go out with him since he gives you SO much attention!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you'll go out with any guy since all you care about is the attention they give you, you attention whore!"

The pink Powerpuff gasped, tears threatening to come out of her eyes but she held them in. "How could you say that?"

"I don't know. That seems like the only logically reason why you don't dump a guy like Dexter." He concluded after letting his jealousy get the best of him. It was the first time that the boy noticed how close he was to making her cry. Her eyes were glittering brighter and a small once of water was starting to come out of the corner of her eyes.

"If that's how you truly feel about me then stay away from me!" She shrieked and ran off.

"Wait! Blossom I didn't mean to-!" He stopped, knowing that apologizing would be pointless. _'Shit! How did this happen?' _He thought miserably. Brick hadn't meant to take out his jealousy on her. He just lost it.

"Stupid…I'm so stupid…" He muttered. It was no secret that he hated Dexter with a passion. Sure, he didn't like him because he was geeky and was just awkward to be around but 90% of his hatred was because of the crush he had on his counterpart.

He hated having competition; there was no way he wanted to have a love rival. Blossom was his and his alone. There was no way he was going to give her up without a fight.

Yet, he admitted that he was jealous of the boy genius and even felt threatened by him. Not because of what he could do to him but because how openly he could reveal his love for the Powerpuff. He wrote her poems, bought her books and gave her flowers; Blossom loved these things, which sucked for him since he wasn't the type of person to do these things on a daily schedule.

He knew that he had only acted on jealousy and went out of line. After all, he didn't really think of her as an attention whore.

When he first re-met her in one of his classes, the red eyed boy thought she was just a showoff and found her annoying. But later on, he realized that that was just the type of person she was; she was competitive and wanted to impress her classmates, not make them feel ashamed. But that wasn't always all.

Her beauty and intelligence had captured a lot of the male population's attention. They wanted to be ones to date a Powerpuff. But she was too damn nice and extremely polite; she wouldn't tell them off though she hated the attention.

The redheaded boy would notice the fake smiles she would give Dexter or other guys when they tried to impress her with a trivial fact. He saw the way she tapped her finger impatiently as she heard a guy ramble on and on about something stupid though he thought it made him sound smart. But she would never say a thing.

It was frustrating seeing the girl you like NOT rejecting guys though she finds them annoying. But he knew it wasn't because she craved their attention; it was just the person she was. Born too polite thanks to being the one who received the most 'everything nice' in the formula.

Maybe that's why she eventually gave him a second chance. He could ponder about that later; right now he had to make everything right with his counterpart.

(Scene Change)

Blossom wiped away the tears off her face with her palm. She didn't know what hurt more; the words Brick said to her or knowing how her crush truly felt about her.

An attention whore. That's something she never wanted to be. Sure she was the first one to raise her hand in class or the first person to read her essay but that's because she was an enthusiastic student and the feeling of always wanting to be first made her do those things. Besides, its not maybe others wanted to be first. She tested that out by not raising her one day, and she saw many students just lazily looking around the room or putting their heads down. They couldn't careless about what was happening. After that, it never bothered her if she was trying to be first.

'_Why did I have to fall in love with a jerk?'_ The redhead thought as she continued walking. _'Sure we've had our arguments but nothing ever this….dramatic!'_

She didn't understand him and why he had said such terrible things. Yes they were different but they were also very similar. He was jock and she was a book geek. But they were still leaders; not only in the group they formed with their siblings but in the clubs and sports they participate in. The athletes relied on Brick to score the winning point and the debate team counted on Blossom to come up with a conclusion that would make their case win.

Blossom noticed these similarities, despite their different personalities. It was way she learned to believed that opposites do attract.

She looked around, noticing that she had never been here before. The girl sighed. _'Great…Now I'm lost!'_

She walked forward, trying to find anyone who could give her directions or something familiar that could trigger on a memory on where to go next.

"Maybe I should call Bubbles…" She said out loud before she heard a "HELP!"

Blossom quickly looked over to her left, spotting a little mini market. But behind it, she could see the shadows of an old woman and a couple of other characters.

"Help!"

The leader of the Powerpuffs dropped her backpack and ran to the scene, avoided hitting any parked cars or shopping carts in her way. She stepped on a puddle as she made a sharp turn into the back alley of the mini mart.

"No so fast the green gang!" Blossom stated, distracting the gang and stopping Lil Arturo from throwing the old woman's bag to Snake. The old woman in the middle grabbed her purse from the shortest member of the group and walked away quickly out of sight.

However instead of having a feared expression, the gang smirked as they walked up to her. She clenched her teeth before instinctively taking a step back. "What-what's wrong with you!" She yelled in anger.

"Not wrong with us Blossom." Ace said, still smirking. "But we do know something is wrong with you!"

The redhead gasped before she was pulled up from behind, bringing her up three feet higher. She looked behind her, noticing a big goofy grin and realized that the Cyclops had grabbed a fist full of her pink dress and rose her up. "Ahhhhh got her boss." Big Billy stated in his weird voice.

"Put me down or else!" The girl threatened as she squirmed around, trying to break free.

Ace pretended to be frightened. "Oh no! Did you hear that guys? She said put her down or else!" Snake, Lil Arturo and Grubber laughed. His smirk returned as he looked back at the Powerpuff. "You think we don't know about you losing your powers?"

The Blossom made no response, pretending not to hear and continuing her attempts at escape.

"Princess told us all about your lost powers, so listen up because I'm in charge here." The leader of the green gang stated as he jabbed a finger on her chest. "First we're going to get our revenge for all the years you've been putting us in jail! And after we're through with you, the other villains in Townsville are going to have their revenge! So what do you say about that! Pow-er-puff!" He concluded with three jabs for every syllable in the word Powerpuff.

Before Blossom could make a sharp reply, Big Billy was pulled off her, dropping her to the floor as the big Cyclops was pulled 10 feet off the ground.

"What the-!" Ace exclaimed in shock before Big Bill was thrown at the remaining members. They jumped out of the way before his massive body hit them, but Big Billy landed in a pile of trashcans, knocking him out cold after he said his famous 'ahhh'.

"Sorry." The boy said with a smirk. "But there isn't gonna be a Powerpuff bash."

"It's Brick Mojo!" Ace cried in alarm.

"You got that right!" The redheaded boy said before swooping down and punching the leader in the face, making him land next to Big Billy.

Blossom stood up and tried to run towards his companion when all of a sudden Snake and Lil Arturo stood before her.

"Not sssso fasssst!" Snake said with a confident grin.

"Oh really?" The female questioned. She ducked down and swung her leg at Arturo, knocking him over. She quickly grabbed him and slammed him into Snake, knocking them over to their first defeated gang members.

"Nice." Brick complimented. Blossom smirked. "Thanks."

That's when Grubber appeared in front of them. The green man made weird noises before charging at the redheads.

"Allow me." The Rowdyruff boy said before kicking him to the stomach, making him crash to his team, who were trying to get up. But after that collision, none of the members were conscious.

"Nice work Pinky." Brick said but after getting no response, he looked back and saw that she was exiting the alley. "Hey wait up!"

The athlete ran towards her but the female continued to look straight ahead.

"Is this how you treat someone after they saved your life?" He inquired with a raised voice.

"No! This is how I treat someone who says mean things about me!" She replied. The pink eyed girl arrived to her backpack, thankful that no one took it.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" She said, looking over her shoulder with the backpack already on.

Brick rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said you're an attention hog. I-just, I don't know, I really wasn't thinking. Could you please forgive me?"

The Powerpuff looked into his red eyes, finding some truth behind them. She sighed. "Thank you for helping me back there."

The redheaded boy grinned, knowing he was forgiven. "Thanks blossy, you're the best!"

The girl smirked. "About time you admit it!"

Brick huffed. "What I meant to say was you're the best right after me!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yup! That means I'm bester!"

"That term doesn't even exist!"

"It does in my dictionary!"

"That dictionary is only used by guys who don't know their vocab!"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" The athlete inquired in an annoyed tone.

"Nope!" She replied with an innocent smile. "I'm just saying you don't speak correctly."

"Well forgive me!" The male said sarcastically. "I was raised by a monkey remember?"

Blossom giggled. "Yeah. It must have been terrible."

He smiled. "It wasn't SO bad."

/veeeerrrrruuuummmm/

The Powerpuff felt something vibrate in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Hello?" She said once it was flipped open.

"Blossom where are you?" Bubbles whispered over the phone. "School's going to start and you're still not in class."

"WHAT?" Blossom shrieked, making the companion roll his eyes. With his super hearing he could hear what they were talking about. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Bubbles! I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry! The teacher can come in at any second!" She said. "By the way, Brick isn't here either."

"Yeah. He's right here with me." The pink powerpuff said.

"ohhhhhh…." They heard before she giggled. Blossom blushed slightly and Brick smirked, knowing what the blonde was thinking.

"It's not like that!" She exclaimed.

"No need to explain! Just hurry up love birds!" Bubbles said before she hung up.

The redheaded girl groaned, her hand covering half her face. _'Damn it Bubbles.'_ She thought. The girl looked to her right, seeing her smirking companion. She put on an annoyed expression. "What?"

"I. Heard. Everything." Brick said cocky.

"So what?" The Powerpuff countered.

"Your sis likes the idea of us being together." He stated.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "She was just teasing."

"Rrrrriiiigggghhhtt." The athlete said.

"Anyways, let's hurry up! We're going to be late for class!" The girl said, running pass Brick. However, her counterpart simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, having even having to use his super strength to do it.

"What?" She yelled in annoyance.

Brick rolled his eyes. "We're going to be late anyways. Come on. I want to show you something."

"No way!" The leader of the Powerpuffs complained. "Truancy will NOT be marked on my permanent record!"

He rolled his eyes anyways, "Come on pinky; you're gonna be late anyways. And we're not ditching for the whole day. Just 1st period."

"That still counts as truancy."

"Look. Just say you were out fighting crime. They'll believe that." He pressed.

"No wa-" Her sentence was cut short went her stomach released a growl. Her face flushed pink while Brick's grin grew.

"Fine!" She spat. "As long as there's something to eat over there."

"Trust me, that's all they have." Brick said, ruffling the girl's hair, making her glare with pink still on her cheeks.

(Scene Change)

"So admit it, you're glad I took you here." The athlete stated as he watched his companion eat. Blossom gulped down the warm eggs down her throat, almost done with her dish.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You were right." She smirked. "For once."

He had a shocked expression. "For once! What's that suppose to mean?"

The pink Powerpuff giggled. "You heard me."

He cracked a small smile as he watched her stuff more pancakes and egg into her mouth.

"So how did you know about this place?" The female inquired, looking around the coffee. It was very small but peaceful. This did not seem at ALL like a Rowdyruff boy place.

He shrugged. "I was flying around and I spotted this place. I tried some of their food and admitted it was good."

"I guess you were right about that too." She teased.

He smirked. "Give me more credit pinky. I'm lazy, not stupid."

"For someone who's lazy to even pick up a book, I'm surprised you bothered to bring me to such a nice place."

"Don't get used to it pinky; I'll be grounded if Mojo found out I did something _nice_." Brick commented.

The redheaded girl looked up at him. "Does Mojo know that…" She gulped and whispered. "I lost my powers."

He frowned. "None of us said a word to him. But it will only be a matter of time before he realizes it. Plus with Princess's big mouth, I bet in 3 days tops every villain will know."

Blossom looked down, doing her best to hide her nervousness and small fear. She knew she could take on one villain, maybe even two at a time, but without her powers, she was defenseless against all the city's criminals. These villains would want revenge for the past years she and her sisters defeated them. She had become an easy target, something both she and them knew once they found out.

She looked back up in surprise when she felt something warm on top of her hand. The girl realized that it was Brick's own hand. She looked up at him, and her counterpart gave her a small smile. "Look. The Powerpuffs might have one less super-powered sister, but now they have 3 Rowdyruff boys who are gonna help them. That's 5 super human beings; 5 people Townsville's criminals don't want to mess with. After all," He squeezed her hand gently. "We'll protect you. I'll protect you."

No doubt that the girl was shocked and touched. Brick had a heart after all. But most importantly, it made her heart fill with joy that he said he was willing to protect her. This was her crush. The boy who she developed feelings for. And he just said he would protect her. "Brick…" She whispered, sounding lovingly. A tone that even the Rowdyruff was able to pick out.

/GGGRRROOOWWWLLLLLL/

Screaming was followed and people started to ran past the small coffee shop. Both redheads stood up and looked up. They saw that a giant monster had decided to invade Townsville.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup! This is my chapter! I hope you guys forgive me for being lazy! Hopefully I'll update sometime this month before college starts! Thanks again for those who reveiwed! I loved your opinions and now I'm hoping you've enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review,**

**Your friend, **

**Dark Shining Light**


	4. Minus One

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry! I know it's been over a year since I last updated but I have good reason! I've been lazy and busy. I'm preparing for anime expo by making cosplays so that does take awhile. Plus being a full time student with a part job and a boyfriend takes away a lot of my time. Anyways, the point is I'm here now and ready to give you guys a good chapter!**

**Thank you:**

**Oncebittentwicefluttershy**

**T-Kiwi02**

**Kadienewberg**

**Cartoonlover03**

**FuschiaFire**

**Hopeless-Doll**

**Paule**

**Choco**

**And a guest**

**For your wonderful reviews! Seriously guys if it wasn't you I would have never updated.**

**And without a further a due, the next chapter! Enjoy!**

(Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Minus One<p>

* * *

><p>A giant rock monster smashed one of the buildings.<p>

Blossom gasped as the giant rock creature walked over Townsville, slamming its fists into more buildings. People screamed as they ran through the town and store managers locked their shops and braced themselves.

A pang of helplessness entered the girl. She knew she couldn't help them now. She clenched her fists and glared. "Grrr….why do they always choose the worst days to destroy Townsville?"

Brick keep his eyes narrowed at the creature. "I don't know but now's not the time to think about it. You need to get out of here."

"I will do no such thing!" Blossom reported.

"Oh yes you will!" He stated, quickly tossing her over his shoulder before she blinked. He flew into the sky, leaving a trail of red behind.

"Put me down!" She pounded her fists against his back.

The redheaded boy didn't say a thing; instead he ignored her yells and screams the entire time. Once they were miles away, he landed on the ground where others were running.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Call your sisters and tell them to get my brothers. We'll need all the help we can get."

"That's exactly why I should stay!" She stated as she took his hands off her shoulders and grabbed the middle of his arms with her own hands. "I might not have my powers but I can come up with a strategy to defeat this thing."

He shook his head no. "Don't be ridicules Blossom. We're short on people without you and there's no way one of us can stay back and babysit you. Just evacuate the city like everyone else and don't come back until its safe. Got it?"

"I can-"

"I mean it Blossom. Stay out of the way." Her eyes widened at Brick's harsh tone. But the boy didn't look apologetic like the other times he did when he said something out of hand. He was serious; everything in his face said so, especially his eyes.

Deep inside she wanted to fight back, argue more about her worth but common sense was kicking in and she knew Brick was right. She bit her lip, looking down in defeat. "Fine."

The male gave her a small smile, his face softening. He ruffled her hair and the female gave a 'hey' of protest.

"Be safe." He whispered before blasting off, leaving a trace of red behind.

The girl stayed back, watching the red disappear in the sky. She paid no attention to the screaming around her.

Then it was silent. The roars of the monster heard miles away along with Brick's punches and the loud frequencies made by Brick's flying.

She took a step back and half turned the other way when she heard something else.

Blossom looked up into the sky and saw four new beams of lights: two greens, one darker than the other and two blues.

She watched as they made it to the monster and began to assist the red Rowdyruff boy.

The redhead started to run the opposite direction. But after 10 paces, she stopped. She bit her lip. Soon, she took a deep breath and faced back. Her eyes showed a new determination.

"Sorry Brick but I can't just leave."

She ran towards their direction.

(Scene Change)

"You're positive Blossom's safe?" Buttercup inquired, before clenching her teeth as she tried to break the monster's arm. So far only small pieces were crumbling.

"I left her close to the ship. She should be on it by NOW!" Brick yelled as he assisted Buttercup.

"For your sake she better be!" The black haired girl warned; both tightening their eyes as they gave one final pull. However, only pieces tore off his rock 'skin'.

"Fuck."

"Why won't it break?! It's only dirt!" The toughest member of the Powerpuffs screamed.

Butch gave the creature a powerful kick to the head and pulled back, watching as a small portion chipped off. The creature groaned and glared at Butch.

It grabbed the Rowdyruff boy and threw him to Bubbles and Boomer, who were using their lasers around the stomach area.

Butch made contact with Bubbles before the two crashed into Boomer, crashing onto the ground.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup cried as she and the redhead zoomed down.

Buttercup pulled Butch up, tossing him to Brick. Luckily, Brick caught him by the shoulders and steadied him. Butch shook his head to get rid of the dizziness.

Bubbles sat on Boomer's lap, both rubbing their heads to get rid of the slight pain they were feeling.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Buttercup asked.

The blond haired sister nodded. "Yeah."

"How do we defeat this thing bro?" Boomer asked, looking at Brick. The greens and Bubbles also turned their attention to the redhead.

He let out a grunt of frustration. "I don't know; this thing's hard to beat."

"Tell me about it." Buttercup sarcastically replied as she folded her arms her over chest.

"Our attacks aren't completely leaving him unfazed. We'll just have to keep attacking him the way we are, even if it does take longer." Brick stated.

"We better not miss lunch," was all Buttercup said as she shot up into the sky. Everyone else followed.

(Scene Change)

"Ha! And the professor said I wouldn't know how drive yet!" Blossom triumphantly stated as she continued to step on the gas pedal and swerve around fallen objects.

If it was any other situation, Blossom would have never stepped into the vehicle, mainly because it was considered stealing. But this was an emergency; she needed to get there quick.

One moment there was a road with a fire hydrant to the side and the next, a giant foot landed a few yards in front of her. She screamed and stepped on the brake. This caused her vehicle to sway to the side.

The passenger side of the vehicle hit the monster's foot. That part of vehicle crumpled as the driver airbag collided with the Power puff.

Blossom slowly opened her eyes, feeling the pain throbbing through her body. She groaned, pushing away the airbag and opening the door; collapsing to the ground as she did. She placed her hand on her head.

"Okay…maybe I'm not ready to drive…" She grunted.

The ground vibrated underneath her and she noticed that the monster was lifting up his foot. She ignored the strands of light in the sky, only focusing on the foot that was about to come down on her.

Blossom opened her mouth to scream but her voice was lost. Her expression was one filled with pure terror.

But before the foot came down on her, she felt something collide with her side.

The redhead opened her eyes and saw the sky. The winds were brushing against her face; the Powerpuff was so confused that she failed to notice she was in someone's arms.

"Hey there toots."

She turned her head to the side and met a pair of deep green eyes. "Butch?"

He gave her a smirk. "The one and only."

Realization hit her. "You…you saved me!"

This caused the Rowdyruff boy to roll his eyes. "No shit. And people say you're the smart one."

Blossom glared at her savior. "I am. That's why I'm the leader of the Powerpuff girls! I'm smart and come up with the plans to defeating the villains of Townsville."

"If you're so smart then what were you doing getting yourself killed?" He spat. The girl opened her mouth to reply but closed it at the end. She merely glared.

He landed on the roof of a building and placed her down. Before anyone could say a word, the roar of the monster was heard. They turned to it; Butch watching the entire exchange between his brothers and the monster while Blossom could only see their blue strides. The Green Rowdyruff watched the monster slam his brothers with the back of his hand, making them land next to the remaining Powerpuff girls.

Blossom gasped when she saw the streaks of blue and red fly backwards; Butch growled. "Fuck."

"This is bad!" The pink Powerpuff girl stated, her eyes locked onto the monsters form.

The male sneered. "Did you barely figure that out?"

Blossom turned to glare at him; she was about to wittedly reply when she noticed how tense the boy was. His body was rigid and his clenched fists were shaking. Slowly, she began to realize that his bad attitude was coming from the frustration he was feeling.

They were both silent for a second before Butch spoke. "Stay here til the heat cools down."

'_Heat.' _The girl's face instantly brightened and a wide smile appeared. "That's it!"

The Rowdyruff boy raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?"

The girl looked around, finding three shiny glass buildings that hadn't been destroyed yet. "Butch! I need you to tell Brick-"

(Scene Change)

Brick opened his eyes, glaring at the creature that refused to go down. Nothing was working. Their attacks were only doing minimum damage and if they didn't do something fast Townsville was going to collapse by the end of the day.

"Brick!"

He turned to the left, spotting his black haired brother flying over to him. Once he reached him, Butch stood in front of his floating brother. "Blossom knows how to defeat the monster." He said confidently.

'_Blossom?' _ His eyes widened as he grasped the fact that his pink eyed crush was in area. He instantly began to look for her, but Butch appeared in front of him, blocking his view.

"Don't worry. She's safe." He stated. The red head looked at his brother. He knew that Butch's definition of safe was different; for him, it could mean hiding in garbage can! But he remembered that the Green Rowdyruff was aware of his feelings towards the leader of the Powerpuff girls. And Butch himself was in love with one of Blossom's sisters. Blossom meant the world to him and Buttercup, and there was no way Butch would leave her in a dangerous situation.

"What did she say?" Brick asked.

Butch smirked, knowing full well that his brother trusted him. "She said to use that," He pointed to the sun. "To crack that." Then he pointed to the monster.

Brick raised an eyebrow before it all clicked. Of course, it all made sense to him now. Using the sun would harden the monster's body but hardening it enough would cause it to start cracking, making it easier to break.

His eyes caught something shiny and noticed the glass buildings. _'Perfect.'_

Before he could give his next command, Bubbles flew past him and crashed to the building that was behind Butch and Brick.

The blonde rubbed her eyes and was about to attack again when Brick's voice stopped her.

"Bubbles!"

She approached the two boys with a confused expression. "Yes?"

"Butch, Bubbles, go to those buildings over there and cut out three giant pieces of glass. And I'm serious; those pieces need to be BIG!"

Bubbles and Butch looked at each other before flying to a large glass building Brick pointed out.

The leader of the Rowdyruff boys watched them go before turning his gaze back to the monster. He looked around the creature, looking for any traces of his red headed crush. Finding the region secure, he sighed and went back to helping Boomer and Buttercup.

(Scene Change)

"I wonder why he needs them." The blonde girl wondered out loud.

The male only snorted. "Whatever. Let's get this over with. I want to go back to fighting that monster!"

Bubbles frowned. "Ok. Stay here." Before the green eyed boy could reply, Bubbles had already broken into the building.

Butch pouted, crossing his arms. "What's with everyone telling me what to do today?!"

Suddenly, laser beams blasted through the building, almost hitting the boy. Luckily he was able to dodge it as the lasers began to cut a large circle of glass. Once the circle was complete, the house size glass fell and Butch was able to catch it.

"Yo Blondie! Next time give me a warning won't ya?" Butch complained. Bubbles only giggled, finding it amusing. "Sorry."

She repeated the process only this time saying "heads up" when the second one dropped.

Butch carried two, one in each hand and when Bubbles finished with the third one, she flew outside and caught it while it was over her head.

"Let's get this to Brick." The Rowdyruff boy stated before the two blasted towards their siblings' direction.

(Scene Change)

'_Leave it to Butch to leave me somewhere with no shade.' _

Blossom wiped the sweat coming down her forehead. The heat was beating on her, but her determination to see what happens is what kept her on the roof. Unfortunately, that determination was beginning to dim.

She watched three of the superheroes stay behind and continued to fight the rock monster while Butch and Bubbles flew away.

'_Good…Butch told him.' _She thought as she saw the two cutting giant circles of glass from a building.

The pink eyed girl licked her lips, trying to get them moist. The heat was really getting to her.

She knew that if she stayed on top of the building, that she would be able to watch everyone's movements. But staying up there meant she could also have a heat stroke or have little chance to escape if the monster approached her.

If Blossom went to the bottom of the building, she would have shade and access to run if the rock creature approached her. The only problem would be that with the buildings surrounding her, she would not see it until it was either right next to her, or worst, already stepped on her.

Both choices were hard to make a decision on.

Her gaze shifted back to her sisters and the Rowdyruff boys. She bit her lip, unsure what to do. Should she stay up and burn, watching to see how her siblings and friends are doing? Or should she get down and run, not knowing if they'll need any more help? She decided when a single thought crossed her mind. _'They can handle it.'_

(Scene Change)

"We got them!" Bubbles announced as she and Butch arrived. Brick, Buttercup and Boomer circled around them.

"Boomer, take one from Butch." The redhead stated. The blonde and he took both from Butch's hands.

"Now what?!" An annoyed Buttercup asked.

Brick looked at them as he started to shift the glass so he had a better grip of it. "Boomer, Bubbles and I will use these "mirrors" to reflect the sun's rays into the monster's chest. Once it starts cracking, Buttercup and Butch will start beating the shit out of it. For this thing to collapse, we only need to break the body. Got it?"

The greens smirked and the blues smiled and nodded.

They all went behind the creature; then Brick, Bubbles and Boomer lifted the giant pieces of glass over their heads. The sun's rays bounced off the glass and into the monster's back. The rock skin began to chip off.

'_It's working.' _The red Rowdyruff boy thought as he watched the rock crack more and more. "Now!"

Buttercup and Butch swerved straight into the monster's back, punching it and leaving two giant holes.

"Mine's bigger than yours!" Butch taunted, which got the black haired female fired up.

"Oh yeah! Bubbles shine me some more light!" Buttercup commanded; the blonde turned the large piece of glass to where her sister was.

"Boomer, shine it right over there!" The green eyed boy instructed and watched as his brother did so.

"Will you two cut it out?!" The teen with the cap stated.

For the rest of the battle, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer used the sun's rays to crack the monster's skin and Buttercup and Butch continued their competition, breaking and smashing the creature into pieces.

The people of Townsville cheered from the boats, watching the damage that was happening to the rock monster.

But no one seemed to care that as the punches continuing, the monster took large steps, crushing buildings as he moved.

At last, Buttercup and Butch threw their last punch and watched the monster crumble. The citizens cheered, seeing the rock creature break.

Brick and the blues dropped their building parts as the greens came to them.

"Ha! I told you I'd win!" Buttercup taunted.

Butch snorted. "And who the hell gave you that idea?! I kicked your ass!"

Their bickering would have continued if it wasn't for Bubble's scream. They all turned to the blonde, who was pointing at the ground with a terrified expression.

"Blossom!" She cried.

Brick's head snapped to where she was pointing and the moment he saw long red hair, his instincts took over and he flew straight towards her.

Butch paled, fear washing over him. _'She wasn't suppose to be there.' _

Buttercup looked liked she didn't know whether to panic or scream in frustration.

However, once the greens and Bubbles collected themselves, they were about to join Brick when Boomer shouted, "Cover him!"

While they paused to register what he said, Boomer flew down and smashed one of the giant rocks that were about to hit Brick from behind.

Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup followed his example.

(Scene Change)

'_This isn't happening.' _The pink eyed girl screamed in her mind. She was running, doing her best to avoid the rock pieces falling from the sky. It didn't make sense to her. The moment she was off the building she ran in the opposite direction of where her sisters were. So why was it this close to her?

She let out a yelp when a large piece crashed behind her. She ran faster but the extra amount of force only caused her to trip.

Blossom collided with the ground, scraping her knees and elbows. She released a grunt before lifting herself up.

/Snap/

Not liking the sound of that, the female looked up and saw that one of the light poles was coming down on her.

She gasped and lifted herself enough to jump out of the way. The object nearly hit her, landing a foot away from her feet.

Relief entered Blossom as she continued to pant. With building parts and rock pieces continuing to fall, she stood up and began to run again.

A giant piece of the monster's leg fell in front of her, causing her to gasp and too late to stop herself from hitting the rock.

But before she knew it, something strong wrapped itself around her and they both flew straight into the rock piece, though her body never made contact with the large rock piece. Someone else had taken the hit with their back.

Blossom opened her eyes. Her body was shaking but it was held in place against another's. There was a strong arm wrapped around her waist and another around her shoulders. When she noticed her face was being pressed against a red jacket, her reaction was to look up.

"Stay down!" Brick commanded. Blossom closed her eyes again, tightening her clenched fists.

The red Rowdyruff boy clenched his teeth, avoiding the rocks with his back to them. He didn't want her to be hit by anything.

Suddenly, a large piece of a building slammed itself to his side, causing Brick to swerve to the ground.

The moment his back hit the ground, his arms automatically opened, accidently releasing his counterpart. His body skipped on the ground until he landed on the hood of a sports car.

Blossom groaned, forgetting where she was momentarily. She slowly lifted herself up, placing a bleeding hand on her injured head. She coughed and looked behind her.

Her eyes grew large and a horrified expression appeared on her face. A pile of giant rocks were coming down on her.

(Scene Change)

It was silent.

Brick moaned, pushing himself up from the sport car's hood. He held his head in one of his hands while his other hand rested on the broken car.

His brothers and two of Powerpuff girls landed next to him. Buttercup and Butch looked anxious while Boomer and Bubbles looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Boomer asked, trying to see if his brother had any injuries.

"Yeah…" The redhead mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Where's Blossom?!" The toughest Powerpuff demanded, though a hint of panic could be traced in her voice.

Brick's red eyes snapped open. "Blossom!"

Almost like instinct, everyone's eyes turned to the giant pile of rocks that was only two miles away from them.

**A/N: Once again, sorry it took so long to update. If they were was any part you didn't understand, feel free to ask. I tried to apply as much physics as I know so it can be realistic but I didn't want to lose the Powerpuff Girls cartoon logic. Hopefully I balanced the two out. **

**I don't know when I'm going to update again so don't expect it to be so soon. I have homework to do and other chapters to write for other stories. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please review. I want at least seven reviews. I'm looking forward to hear what you have to say :) **

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


	5. The Broken One

**A/N: Hello Reds pairing world! I'm so happy that you guys have started to like this story! Because of you, I was motivated to write this chapter! Yay you! And I'm being honest; it was because of all the reviews, especially the recent ones, that I was able to write this piece in three days. I should have been doing my homework but I think homework has been my first priority for way too long already.**

**I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for the new chapter and hopefully it was worth the wait. Without another second to wait, I present chapter 5. Please enjoy!**

(Do NOT Own Powerpuff Girls)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Broken One<p>

* * *

><p>Bubbles was the first one to react.<p>

"Blossom!"

The blue Powerpuff flew to the pile of rocks. The remaining four followed her a second later.

"Blossom!" She yelled again, her hands picking up rocks and throwing them behind her in quick motion. She blinked away tears as she continued this process.

However, the moment two strong arms wrapped around her, she stopped. It was then that the blue eyed blond broke down completely and wailed as her boyfriend held her.

Butch seemed lost in his own thoughts. The green rowdyruff boy was pale; his own eyes showing nothing but grief and guilt.

His love interest, Buttercup, collapsed to her knees, with hands tight around her head. She muttered a series of 'no' over and over with tears flowing down her face.

Brick released angry tears. His body was tense yet every part of him wanted to collapse. His fists and teeth were clenched; his breathing, uneven, and his narrowed eyes set on the soil. _'Blossom…'_

"She's alive…" A surprised voice whispered.

This made all pair of eyes snap at Boomer. He was staring at the pile of rocks with his full attention.

"She's buried underneath but…she's not crushed…she's breathing."

It took Brick a few seconds to realize that his brother was using his x-ray vision. He quickly activated his own and noticed that his brother was right. Blossom was caved in; rocks had landed around her and before a big piece of rock could land on her, the giant rock landed on top of the rocks that were around her, supporting it instead of crushing her. With his x-ray vision, he saw Blossom move her head slightly up and her hand twitch. She had some broken bones but the main thing was…

'_She's alive.'_

The red Rowdyruff boy wiped away his tears in a quick motion. He released a breath of relief before turning to his teammates, who were already looking at him.

"Boomer's right. Blossom's still alive." Huge grins were released from the Powerpuff girls. "But we have to get her out of there as quick as we can. My guess is she'll have two hours of oxygen before it runs out and every second she's down there breathing will affect her lungs. We need to get her out quickly without moving any rocks in the wrong direction."

"Then let's get started." Buttercup said impatiently.

"Follow me." The redhead said before the five of them moved to a certain location of the rock pile and began tossing the rocks to the streets of Townsville.

(Scene Change)

Pain; it's all she was feeling. A horrific amount of pain that made her cry when trying to move her body up.

She was panting, releasing a few tears as she tried to get in a position that was less painful. But the redheaded girl couldn't move without pain shooting out of her. She assumed she had broken at least a rib, possibly a bone in her leg.

She wanted to see if she was bleeding from her forehead but with pitch black surrounding her, she wouldn't be able to see if there was any blood on her hand if she touched her forehead.

"Brick…Bubbles….Buttercup…." Blossom licked her lips. "Brick…."

The teenager wondered if her crush and sisters were looking for her. She wanted to know if they knew where she was. How long would it take for them to find her and if they did how long would it take to get her out?

(Scene Change)

The citizens of Townsville approached their heroes, smiles on their faces and instant praise came from their lips. But the moment they saw only five of them on the pile of rocks, lifting pieces from the mountain pile and throwing them to the ground with all of them looking desperate, they knew something wasn't right.

The mayor had approached them, asking what they were doing. Boomer had left the expedition and told the mayor Blossom was trapped underneath all the rocks. He explained she was injured and couldn't get out on her own.

People of all ages asked if they could help but Brick yelled from the top, telling them to evacuate the area and to call an ambulance.

Police took charge and closed an enormous part of the city for the superheroes to work. However, thousands of citizens surrounded the border, all of them praying for the safety of the pink Powerpuff girl. Even the news reporters were bothered that one of their beloved heroes was trapped under a mountain of rocks.

Forty-five minutes passed and the teens were halfway done.

Brick picked up a large rock and tossed it easily to the ground. He continued to work at that pace, hurrying but calculating so he didn't shift the rocks underneath him.

He pondered how his redheaded crush was doing but the thought of her laying in the dark, and broken made him work faster.

'_Blossom…you better make it. I'll get you out.'_ The red eyed boy vowed_. 'So you better hold on.'_

(Scene Change)

She didn't know how long it had been. She just knew it was dark and Blossom had never felt more alone. Distant from her friends and family with a huge amount of pain in her body, alone in the dark without an idea in how long she had been down there, made her think she was closer to dying than ever being found.

'_No…Blossom…don't think that way. They'll find you.'_

But after another moment of silence, she felt hopelessness wash over her. She tightly closed her eyes.

'_Butch…Boomer…' _She found herself thinking, _'Take care of my sisters…be good…they love you guys…_

She released another cry of pain. It was still quiet and that only made her release another round of tears.

'_Bubbles…Buttercup…I love you both…the best sisters any girl could ask for…I love you both…'_

She crawled slightly at the ground underneath her. _'Brick…'_

Blossom was everything nice. Or at least she had always been. She made mistakes but she always did her best to make up for them. So why was fate so cruel at this moment?

'_Wait…' _Her eyes narrowed, frustration rising inside of her. _'This is all…Princess's fault.'_

Yes. It was Princess's fault. It was her fault she lost her powers. It was her fault she was defenseless. It was her fault she couldn't have breakfast in the morning with her sisters. It was her fault she telling Buttercup to eat more gracefully over the table. It was her fault that she wasn't in school right now. It was her fault that she wasn't helping out the students in her math class. It was her fault she wasn't arguing about who got the best math score with Brick. It was her fault she wasn't lecturing Brick on what the reading assignment was about. It was her fault she wasn't slamming Brick in a locker. It was her fault she wasn't hanging out with Brick at this moment.

_"It's so obvious that he has a huge crush on you!"_

Everything was Princess's fault and Blossom would make her pay.

'_All because of her stupid jealousy.' _

She fumed in the darkness for a couple minutes before she grew tired.

'_No…It wasn't her fault…'_

It was Princess's fault she lost her powers. But it was Blossom's fault for deciding to try and fight. Her stubbornness to lead and help is what got her in this predicament. She should have left it to Brick. He would have figured something out eventually. It was her fault for not listening to him.

'_Why didn't I listen to him…he could have come up with something…or I could have called him on my cellphone…'_

She was tired; her head was hurting and if it wasn't, she would have realized what she thought sooner…

"Wait…" She mumbled. Slight hope rose inside of her as she slowly inched her arm towards to her jacket's pocket. Blossom released a cry of pain and stopped. She tried to control her breathing before slowly inching again.

The redhead smiled when she felt the surface of her cellphone and pulled it out slowly. Once she moved it to the front of her face, she turned it on and squinted when the light hit her face.

She scrolled down her contact list but instead of dialing the professor or her sisters; she dialed the number of the one person she wanted to hear the most.

'_Brick…'_

She pressed the call button.

(Scene Change)

The vibration of his phone did nothing to stop him. Brick continued to throw the rocks to the pile that was forming on the street.

"Hey bro," Boomer interrupted from a few feet away. "Your phone is ringing."

"Who cares?" Buttercup answered, tossing her own rock over. "It's some idiot who didn't watch the news and wants to talk to Brick!"

Buttercup was right; which is why Brick didn't answer.

(Scene Change)

"I'm sorry, but your call cannot…" Any hope in Blossom died the moment Brick didn't answer his phone. She hung up, and didn't bother leaving a message. There was no point; she wanted to hear his voice.

And she wanted to tell him she was sorry for not listening; she wanted to say she was wrong and should have gone on the boat. She wanted to tell him anything and she wanted to hear anything from him.

A minute passed but with a spark of new determination, she called again.

(Scene Change)

The vibration was getting to him. It might have been the second time but the fact that the person didn't get that he was busy the first time is what pissed him off.

"Turn off your phone already!" An annoyed Buttercup yelled.

The red Rowdyruff boy picked up his phone in a swift motion, ready to yell at the idiot who had a nerve to call a second time while he was trying to save his crush, when he noticed the name of the caller.

"Blossom…"

Bubbles and the others turned their attention to Brick.

"What?" Bubbles asked with a shocked expression.

Buttercup took a step towards the redhead but a stretched out arm stopped her. She looked up at Butch, who shook his head as a no.

Ignoring what Bubbles had said, Brick answered the phone. "Blossom?"

(Scene Change)

"_Blossom?"_ She almost choked of happiness when he answered.

"Brick…" The pink eyed girl replied. She wasn't going to be alone anymore.

She heard him release a breath. _"Are you okay?"_

"I don't know." Blossom replied truthfully. "It's dark….I can't move…." The pain of moving slightly caused her to whimper. "It's hurts."

"_What hurts Blossom?"_

"A lot…"

There was a pause and she wondered if he could hear the anxiety in her to get out.

"Brick…" Dizziness was getting to her and she wasn't sure if it was from all the pain, or the lack of oxygen. "I'm tired…"

(Scene Change)

"_I'm tired…" _

The moment he heard that, he knew he was close to losing her. And at the same time he knew she knew it too.

"No, no, no, no, no. Stay with me Blossom." The redhead quickened his pace. He threw the rocks with one hand now. "We're almost done. We're getting close."

The Rowdyruff boy could hear a soft choke over the other end.

"_I'm sorry…"_ She whispered. _"I should have listened to you."_

Her voice was so broken; he didn't even notice that he was starting to release a few tears.

"Come on Pinky, this isn't your style…You have to stay with us…we're almost done…"

She didn't reply but he could still hear her breathing over the cellphone.

"Stay awake Blossom…hey, do you want to know why I always let you shove me into my locker?"

Though his siblings and her sisters were quietly working, he felt some heat rising to his cheeks. But he choked down his embarrassment and hoped she was still listening.

"It was…the only time…you know…actually touched me…" He whispered.

There was never an accidently hand brush when passing papers; never a poke to the gut or ruffling hair from her part. They never hugged, never locked arms as other students did with their friends. She kept a foot length distance away.

But she would drop that non-touching defense that she had set up to put her hand on his chest or shoulder, even if it was for one second. That small amount of pressure is what he always tried to gain by getting her frustrated.

"Brick."

Her voice sounded real and his eyes widened. That voice hadn't come from the phone. He looked down on the large stone he was standing on and realized that his super hearing had picked up her voice from underneath him.

She was under the large rock.

He dropped his cellphone and hopped off the stone in a quick motion. He placed both hands on the large rock and lifted it up.

(Scene Change)

Blossom had closed her eyes but they opened slowly when she heard the noise from on top. A large crunch sounding noise was heard before a large amount of white and yellow light beamed on her.

She squinted her eyes while trying to breathe in the new amount of oxygen that had gotten in. A large hand slipped underneath her cheek and another arm went around her waist, both turning her slowly so she may be on her back and in someone's arms.

She was losing consciousness but before she slipped into darkness, she saw a couple of faces. She had focused on the handsome face with the dark red eyes, who was calling for an ambulance in a faraway voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully you guys liked it. This story should be finished during the summer. It's only going to be a 7-8 chapter story. And I'm sorry to say but don't expect a chapter so soon. I will most likely update during the summer when spring semester is over ok? **

**Again thank you for those who reviewed, favored and/or followed me or this story. It's because of you I'm not giving up anytime soon. If you have any questions feel free to send a personal message or leave it in a review. I'll try to get back to it.**

**Until next time,**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
